The Namikaze
by SkyeZ
Summary: A life for our Konoha friends all grown up and with kids. Crazy times, new dramas, new dreams, new goals. Who's with who? And in the end, Jiraiya still becomes Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**The Namikaze**

**this is a new story i'm making, but this isn't the first chapter. i am going to introduce all the characters you'll be seeing in here :)**  
><strong>###<strong>

Couples:

-Saskue/Hinata = Betrother 19

-Naruto/Sakura = Married 20

-Ino/Choji = Married 20

-Shika/Temari = Married 23/24

-TenTen/Neji = Married 21

-Gaara/Matsuri = Married 22/20

-Kiba/Ima = Maried 23

-Shino/Hotaru = Married 24

-Lee/Kanae = Maried 23

OC's:

- Ima Inuzuka - The voice of reason in the relationship. Wants to be a vet. Outgoing and loud. Long red hair in a high pony tail with hazel eyes. Met Kiba when they were 18 while training under his sister. Ima asked Kiba out first

+Kiba calls her his "funny leash"+

- Hotaru Aburame - A little loud and tomboyish. Not afraid of bugs. Short brown hair and gray eyes. Klutzy. Met Shino as the hospital when she fell down the stairs at 20. She spent a week learning about bugs before she confessed to Shino.

- Kanae Lee - Met at a ninja fighting contest in Suna at 19. He admired her strength and she admired his. Originally she's from the land hidden in the mist, but after spending time with Lee and "training" Lee proposed.

She calmer then he is. Long brown hair in a bug and bangs framing the left side of her face. Brown eyes.

Families:

-Saskue/Hinata:

boy- Arata ("new") Uchiha; 11

twin 1- boy- Arashi ("Storm") Uchiha; 9

twin 2- girl- Asako ("morning child") Uchiha; 9

boy- Hizashi ("rays of the sun") Uchiha; 7

boy- Isamu ("bravery") Uchiha; 6

boy- Fuyuki ("snowy winter") Uchiha; 3

unborn girl- Chise ("little star") Hyuga +the different last name will be explained later+

+Family Notes+

-Arata: named for the "new" start of the Uchiha clan. Graduated from the Academy at 8, now a chunin.

Itachi look alike and act alike. Except for his pale gray eyes. Quiet, smart, "saskue cool"

-Arashi: Born during a storm a few minuets before his sister. Black hair like Saskue's and Hyuga eyes. Doesn't like school, loves to play, doesn't like to lose. "Saskue's temper." Loud, determined.

-Asako: The strom ended by the time she was born. Lavender hair like Hinata, onyx eyes. Smart. Helps keep her brother on task and in school. Likes to read and hates when Arashi takes her books. Hinata's agility in fighting, but she's really clumsy.

-Hizashi: Looked like more like a Hyuga (Neji like) so Hinata named him after Neji's dad. (Neji was very happy) He's protective of his siblings. Calm, smart and observant

-Isamu: No one though he would be born because he was born early (premature). True to his name, he's very brave and curious. Often seen outside and is the only on able to keep up with his older brothers speed. Nearly. Saskue look alike. Hinata agility.

-Fuyuki: Hinata look alike. Pale skin, Hyuga eyes, spiky indigo hair (Like Obito) Stutters when scared, shy. Not outgoing or as strong as his siblings. Smart and determined.

-Naruto/Sakura:

boy- Kiyoto ('Noble person") Namikaze; 9

girl - Himeko ("princess child") Namikaze: 6

+Family notes+

-Kiyoto: Sakura named him. A calm, smart boy with Sakura's bad temper. Dull red spiky hair and emerald green eyes. Loves ramen.

-Himeko: Naruto's little princess. Loud and oblivious, not so good in school. Sakura's temper. Tomboy. Long blond hair in a braid, blue eyes. Loves ramen.

+Sakura died when Himeko is two+

-Ino/Choji:

girl - Hoshi ("star") Akamichi; 9

twin 1 boy - Satoru ("enlightenment") Akamichi; 7

twin 2 boy - Seiichi ("sincere one") Akamichi; 7

+Family Notes+

- Hoshi: looks like Ino except for the swirls on her cheeks. Loud, outgoing. smart. Likes flowers. Has a crush on Kiyoto Namikaze because he often helps her out when she's stuck on something.

- Satoru: small chubby boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Akamichi swirls. Quiet but observant. Sweet and kind like his dad. Loves potato chips.

- Seiichi: A little more like Ino. Small. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Akamichi swirls. Loud but sweet. When he's hungry he nicks food from his brother. Smart.

-Shika/Temari:

boy - Shinobu ("Endurance") Nara; 6

girl - Sora ("sky") Nara; 3

+Family Notes+

- Shinobu: Temari named him in hope that he would be strong and not lazy. The only thing he endures is his mom's nagging and school. Lazy but smart, only once has he eat his dad. Hair like Shikamaru's but blond and blue eyed.

- Sora: Shika named her after the obvious. Duh. smart and a bit more active like her mom. Black hair in two pigtails and brown eyes.

-TenTen/Neji:

girl- Sonoko ("Garden Child") Hyuga; 7

+Family Notes+

- Sonoko: It's rumored that she's named because 1. Neji proposed in a garden or 2. She was probably conceived there. Brown hair, pupiless brown eyes. Very calm. Like her dad. Daddy's girl.

has a very strong fascination for weapons.

-Gaara/Matsuri:

boy - Takeo ("Warrior") no Tsubaki; 7

gril - Yasahiro ("Tranquil") no Tsubaki; 3

+Family Notes+

- Takeo: Loud like his mom and out going. Brown spiky hair and sea-green eyes.

- Yasahiro: quiet and calm like Gaara, but still a very happy kid. Blood red hair in two ponytails with brown eyes.

-Kiba/Ima:

girl - Yayoi ("full life") Inuzuka; 6

+family notes+

- Yayoi: surprisingly she is able to think most things through. Just like her mom and dad, she likes to play, but her anger isn't as bad as her dad's or as rash as her moms. Loves dogs, is bonded with Jr. (Akamaru's puppy) Short wild curly brown hair, brown eyes and purple down turned triangles.

She has a crush on Isamu, but doesn't know how to express it so she gets a little physical. Isamu calls her "monster girl" and usually runs off before she can punch him.

-Shino/Hotaru:

boy - Daichi ("great wisdom") Aburame; 3

- Daichi: looks and acts like Shino, but with a fun side. Gray eyes.

-Lee/Kanae:

girl - Etsuko ("joyous life") Lee; 3

+family notes+

-Etsuko: hyper and strong. Always looking for a new challenge. Long curly black hair and brown eyes. No bushy brows.

-Kurenai Yuhi

boy- Asum: Loyal and a good friend with Arata. Looks like Asuma except for his curly hair and wine eyes. Often hangs with Ino-Shika-Cho. Shika is his teacher.

**#####**

**There will be more characters later ;) way later on. but here's what you're looking at. Hope you guys will enjoy the first chapter later :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter one to my new one here. Tell me how you all like it :) please read and review. :)**

**Thank you to all my fans! I'm sorry most of my updates will be on the new story, but i have one for Tiny Team Mate and another for Sinners and two for Broken Souls, so be on the lookout. Remember though, school has started and i have all preap and ap classes. so it'll be a while. lol**

**thanks for reading XD**

**oh, and in it there are characters who call Iruka "pawpaw" i don't mean that as in they call him dad. I call my grandpa 'pawpaw' and i know some people don't and some people don't get it, so i decided to explain before hand.  
><strong>

**####**

Ch. 1

Here In Konoha

"Daddy! Daddy!" A small blond girl ran across the academy ground bursting with excitement, her blond sunny braid bouncing on her back. Her blue eyes wide and happy with a grin that so well resembled her dad it made the older teachers cringe and look around the corner for a prank. She wore a sleeveless orange jacket over a blue shirt with khaki shorts.

"Daddy!" With one final jump she sailed into her dad's arms who caught he in the air and spun her around. His own similar sky blue eyes sparkling and voice full of laughter.

"Himeko! My little princess!" He placed her on the ground laughing in his deep voice looking at the swarms of little kids rushing out of the red building and to their waiting parents. "How was your first day? Didn't give grandpa Iruka to much trouble?" He winked, looking around for his oldest.

She laughed, sounding so much like her mom. Sweet and teasing. "Pawpaw makes a funny face when he yells!" She giggled. Naruto grinned at his youngest. _"Yeah he sure does!"_

"Oh!" He finally spotted his son. "There's your brother!"

Kiyoto Namikaze stood by a tree with an old rustic swing talking to Arashi and Asako Uchiha as well as Hoshi Akamichi who had a sucker in her mouth, they were all nine years old. Two younger Uchiha's run by, Hizashi who was seven and Isamu who was six; also starting his first day. The two twins waved by and ran after their younger siblings, Arashi straying to the back to watch after his clumsy twin sister. As the four Uchiha's ran past to meet their eldest brother Arata -who is only eleven- they waved to him.

"Bye-bye Hokage-sama!" Nawuto waved back.

"Tell you're mom that grandma Tsunade expects her for a check up today!"

"Ok!" Naruto was glad none of Sauske's kids took up him more 'teme' personality. Instead they were more like Hinata, kind and sweet, a few anger issues here and there. Over all, they seemed like happy kids. Except Arata, he was more like Itachi then anything else. Smart and cool. All of the Uchiha kids had the looks of Sasuke at most, the only exceptions being Arata, Asako, Hizashi -who looked exceptionaly Hyuga- and the youngest Fuyuki.

"I heard Hinata is pregnant again." A lazy voice yawned next to Naruto. "A girl this time. Didn't anyone tell Sasuke to take a break, his clan doesn't need to be rebuilt that fast."

The blond laughed. "Guess not."

Shikamaru cast a lazy eye at the man. "I see you washed your robes, _Hokage._" He then flicked his eyes around the ground looking for his lazy son; also starting his first day. Knowing his lazy blond blue eyed littler boy, he was probably asleep somewhere.

Naruto then watched as Hoshi waved by to his son and ran after her twin brothers, Satoru and Seiichi. Satoru was a chubby boy and Seiichi was more like his sister with a smaller build; but he was the only one to get Choji's hair and eyes.

"Himeko reminded me." The Hokage grinned and looked down at his sparkling clean robe that took a bad fall into his ramen a few days ago. Kiyoto walked over at a casual pace, dull red hair wild and crazy and green eyes calm.

He saw Neji's little seven year old girl run by, Sonoko was a pretty little firl with long brown hair and calm Hyuga eyes.

"If you're looking for Shinobu, he's asleep in class Shika-san." Himeko told the lazy dad.

"Thanks Himeko," he waved to them walking away. "Later Naruto."

"Later." Naruto watched Yayoi, Kiba's girl run past and wave by to his daughter; she was also a first year.

"Yo dad." Kiyoy waved to them and grinned a wide Naruto like grin, reaching down a hand he patted some dirt of his green shirt and shorts while his dad ruffled the boys hair.

"Come on kidos, lets head home." Himeko was quick to take he fathers hand while Kiyoto grabbed her other hand. Together they walked home, swinging Himeko between them and each kid took turns telling him about their day.

Naruto could never have been happier with his two children in this wonderful peaceful town of Konoha. It had never been more bright and happy or powerful; Naruto still having the Kyuubi. He turned his blond head to watch his kids laughing away in the sun.

_"If only you were here to see them laugh. Sakura."_

_**####**_

__**Well, this is the first chapter, and i know it's short, but that's how this one is going to be. The chapter may get longer later on because i'm not longer forced to write these on paper (my internet is back!) lol**

**we'll see though. **

**Hope y'all liked! Please review :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two! :) **

**I am really glad i got about 23 hits in a hour i think. lol. i'm writing these so fast! **

**Thanks 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE for being my first review! :)**

**Please read and review **

**####**

Ch. 2

Uchiha

You couldn't actually say that Hinata had a happy marriage life with Sasuke. It was an agreement. One that which she thought, that if she gave in willingly, her dad would be proud; even if she could never love the man, but maybe she could learn? So, for one she didn't have a choice and two, her father paid her little attention except when he demanded the children be branded. Big fat NO! from both Sasuke and Hinata.

To everyone, Hinata and Sauke were happy. Inside, they were simply getting along. Hinata complied to his cold needs and he let her be, if only to make things civil. The pale girl still wholeheartedly loved Naruto, and was happy for him when he married his long time crush sakura.

Hinata did however lover each of her children, and they loved her. Sasuke was a hard man and expected to much of his kids. Which in turn drove them closer and closer to their kind hearted mother.

"You useless boy!" Sasuke was currently yelling at his youngest, Fuyuki. The little child stood meekly in front of his dad, head bowed in defeat desperately trying to keep back tears and his index fingers poking together. Sasuke was furious that this kid was _exactly _like Hinata. Meaning he had no strength what so ever. Fuyuki couldn't activate his byakugan or sharingan. Weak.

"Do you have anything to say Fuyuki?" Today he failed every test his dad had given him. One that had been simple for his siblings. Through a kunai, activate either byakugan or sharingan, simple hand to hand combat failed.

Fuyuki twiddled his fingers. "N-no f-fathe-"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and glared at the kid. His had rose up in the air and that's when Hinata walked in.

She was curious as to why Sasuke had called their youngest from the living room to the training room. WAlking in on them, with his hand raised up ready to hit the small boy brought back bad memories of her dad. No way would she let any of that repeat for kids! And so she stepped in front of her baby boy and in the path of the dark mans descending hand.

Samck!

Everything went quiet. Hinata stood with her arms outstretched, the force of the impact could be seen on her right cheek. Fuyuki stared at his mom with wide hyuga eyes quickly filling with tears as he started to scream and cry.

"Mommy!" He wailed, grabbing his head between his hands.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled at her but stood back unsure of what to do.

Hinata turned her face to him with a glare to scar the devil. She was brave enough to speak her mind when needed. No longer was she a helpless scared and stuttering child. Today let it be known.

"Shut up Fuyuki!" Sasuke advanced on his son again and the boy fell on his butt quivering in sliding door of the dojo clattered open to revile five wide eyed kids. Once again the tall man rasied his hands to his the boy and Hinata stepped in his way.

"You will not touch my _Hyuga _children!" This was possibly the loudest she had ever yelled and it stunned Sasuke into silence.

She turned to the kids. "Arata," Said boy gave a start with a plae face. She smiled for them. "Take everyone to my room, close the door and don't come out till I say so. Okay?"

Hinata didn't wait for his answer, just ushered the tiny boy to him. Arata finaly gulped, nodded and grabbed his youngest brother to him and quickly took the kids away. Once they were gone she turned once again to a frustrated and angry Uchiha.

And she pitied him. Pressure and anger always got the better of him. He saw her look, her soft eyes filled with pity and activated his sharingan. Anger corsed through his veins.

"Take you're anger out on me, Saskue." She spread out her arms as if to embrace him. "I'll take every hit you have, every singly one you wanted to land on our son. Then leave here." That was all the invitation he needed.

She excepted every punch, slap and kick. Without uttering a sound she cried, biting her lip until it bled. The pale eyed girl didn't fight when his hands locked around her throat or cry out when he pushed her to the ground. She lay limp on the ground, unable to breath as he kicked at her chest.

When his kicks moved to her stomach, only then did she fight. Never did she think he would kick her stomach. Hinata was three months pregnant.

"S-Sasu-ke!" She coughed up blood. "D-don't!" Hinata cried and curled up in a ball to protect her unborn child. This only drove Sasuke's anger. Reaching down he entangled her soft hair in a tight fist and lifted her up.

"Gah!" She chocked.

"Look in my eyes you useless excuses of a kunoichi." His voice was like metal.

Hinata did as instructed and met his red eyes filled without remorse. That's when she fell into his mangekyō, drowning in a black and white world of all the pain she'd ever suffered physical and mentally. She coughed up more blood weakly, her eyes closed into unconsciousness.

When she slumped in his grasp he let go, letting her head smack the ground with a sick thud. Taking opportunity of her limp body, he hit her a few more time. Finally when he was done, Saskue jumped away and out a window intent on getting drunk to kill the small twinge of guilt threatening to leak out.

*Kids*

Arata had seen the entire thing with his byakugan. So when his dad left, he was the first one out of the room and down the hallway to the dojo.

_"Oh! Mommy!" _His mind screamed.

There on the floor, sprawled out carelessly lay his mother. The moonlight caressed her face, painfully illuminating a black bruise and dark crimson blood running from her head down her face.

"M-mommy!" Fuyuki wailed and fell to his knees. "No, n-no, no!" Everyone started to cry and I could feel the tears on my face.

He took a deep breath and pulled and a kunai. Bending down he made Fuyuki looked at him and was startled to see his sharingan activated with two little prongs. "Fuuki!" Arata forced him to focus, pressing the kunai into his small hand. "Sit by mommy and protect her. Can you do that?"

He sniffled. "Y-yes." Crawling over he sat by her head, sitting tall and alert, every so often patter her head. Everyone else was coming back with things to take care of her wounds.

"Arata, Arata, Arata!" Asako let out a blood curling scream that nearly their eardrums.

"What?" He twin exclaimed with wide pale white eyes. She pointed at her mom with a shaky finger. Follwing her finger their young eyes saw a patch of blood on the floor between her legs. Getting bigger, and bigger...

"Crap!" Arata scanned his sibling, trying to think who he could send for help. Quickly. _"Who is the fastest!" _Taking a deep breath to calm the chaos in his mind he grabbed Isamu's small shaking shoulder. Isamu was fastest.

"Isamu, I need you to go to Naruto, the Hokage." His pale gray eyes looked into his brothers tear filled onyx eyes. "Bring him here as fast as you can! The little boy nodded, face serious. Sniffling, he wiped his nose on his arm and ran off.

Mom trusted him, Naruto, and if she trusted him that much then so did Arata. He though guiltily back to the old purple diary he read. Mom didn't just trust him, she loved that man.

"Hang on mommy." Hizashi was trying to hold back tears and wiped away some blood on her face.

"Help is coming." Arata bent down to help. "Hang on."

**####**

**How do yall like? It good yet?**

**Please review XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three:) hehehe. this one is a long on. XD lol, well, longer. :)  
><strong>

**already i've got some reads! but only one person has reviewed! awe, makes me a little sad ya know?**

**Thow, thank you very much for reviewing! Right now i could bake you a cake! (If i was trusted with the kitchen supplies, hahaha, i've had some bad accidents with the oven...)  
><strong>

**Please oh please tell me how you like it! Please review:)**

_Flashback Italics_

_"Thoughts"_**  
><strong>

**####**

Ch. 3

Loss

Naruto lay on his big orange bed in his calming green room relaxing in the silence and giving his hand a well deserved break from signing papers all day. Down stairs he could here the sounds of his children watching TV. Himeko was singing to some song rather loudly and a little off tune. He was happy his kids could live in such a good house; Minato left him the Namikaze estate.

It was designed like most of the other clan districts, a little closer to the woods though so that a lot of the houses were built almost with the trees making them see like tree houses on the ground. In the middle was his two story, six bed roomed house. A tall blue house with open windows allowing for a lot of sunlight, a porch in the front that led to the empty street and another porch in the back over looking a vast backyard with trees and it's own garden -not as wonderful as the Hyuga gardens, but still beautiful. Naruto even built a tree house in the big old tree in his backyard for his kids complete with a wooden swing and a climbing rope.

Downstairs was soft reds carpets and the big kitchen was blue, a dining room, a family room, a bathroom, and three guest rooms. One green, one blue and one red. Upstairs the color was soft leaf greens and sky blues with another bathroom and three more rooms. Naruto's room was orange and green -he had never been one for color choice- and the other two belong to his kids, a sky blue room painted with clouds for Himeko and a deep blue room with a carefully painted star lit sky -done by Kiyoto himself- for his son. Finally at the top of round swirling stairs was the attic with an open sky roof.

Connected to Naruto's by a pale hallway on the side was a training room that led to a patch of clear green ground for outside training. Around the house were other houses, some smaller, some larger, all empty and alone. Looking like a small ghost town.

"Ne, Sakura, isn't it great?" He turned his head to her picture. It was taken on their wedding.

She was dressed in a beautiful but almost simple white dress. He pink bangs pushed to the side and held by a gorgeous red rose clip. Sakura leaned against a cherry blossom tree, it's pink petals falling magically around her. Naruto loved to look at her shining green emerald eyes.

_They were to destroy some of Orochimaru's old abandoned labs, to many 'experiments' had been coming out of them_. _When the ANBU team didn't come back, Naruto himself went in search. Anything, he would do _anything _to find her._

_"Hokage-sama!" A mask poped down in front of him with a dogs face, the only thing really visible at all. The ANBU looked up, "We found the team captain." He followed after the ANBU with a heavy heart. The had found Sakura._

_Even the most gruesome death couldn't prepare him for the sight of his wife lying on the ground. The skies rained down upon them and pounded onto her. The only thing to protect that frail body was a green blanket that stopped at her neck._

_"Sakura..." He whispered. _

_She turned her head to him and Naruto felt his head ache. Her still bright pink hair was stuck to her sickly face dripping water down her cheeks and he glazed eyes pierced his soul. He started to walk over to her, he couldn't just leave Sakura to suffer like that! Shizune stepped over and placed a firm hand on his shaking shoulders._

_ "I gave her something for the pain." Her brown eyes cried. "Naruto, don't lift up the blanket, she wont make it."_

_"Thank you." He managed out in a strained voice, removing her hand and walking once again to his wife._

_Naruto knelt beside her and grabbed her limp, cold hand, stroking her lively pink hair out of her face._

_"Hey, S-Sakura-chan." He ginned for her. _

_Sakura smiled and pale blue tinted lips opened with a cough. "H-hi Naruto." He placed her in his lap._

_"Ne, Sakura," He looking into her dimming eyes. "Wanna know something grandma Tsunade told me?" She nodded her head and coughed some more, but he knew her body wasn't in any pain._

_"Well," he laugh chocked in unshed tears. "she said that by the time you're thirty, you'll be as big as her!"_

_Sakura laughed tiredly before another coughing fit attacked her body. She lifted up a hand to caress his whiskers. "Always...my baka." She grinned and her eyes drooped._

_"I love you...Naruto."_

_Naruto looking into her eyes, those eyes once so full of life, as her hand fell to rest on her stomach. "I love you too Sakura-chan." No one questioned or scolded Naruto as he hugged her limp body to his, screaming into the howling winds as the rain battered them all with its tears._

"Daddy! Isamu is here!" Naruto shot up off the bed and rushed down the stairs. Isamu was Himekos age, Sasuke's boy. _"Why is he here so late? It's almost eleven!"_

He then stood in front of the open door, Isamu standing there shaking with red tear stained cheeks and panting for air. The small Sasuke look alike started to sob, his onyx eyes leaked tears and he crumpled to his knees.

"Hurry Mr. Hokage!" He cried out. "M-mommy," His shoulders shook. "Father hurt mommy!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Kiyoto, watch the kids," he rushed on the porch, the night sky shining on him. "I'll be back."

"Okay dad." Naruto shut the door.

He could hear Himeko trying to calm the little Uchiha down. "Don't worry Isamu, daddy will help you're mommy."

Rushing off he ran down the street, pushing chakra into his leg so as to not waste a moment. _"Sasuke you idiot! What did you do?"_

"What are you doing out so late, Naruto?" His teacher Kakashi had been heading out to buy a new Icha Icha book because Anko destroyed his, when he saw Naruto rushing out of the Namikaze estate like a mad man. His former student shot a worried blue eyed glance to the silver haired man before setting his sights on the distance ahead of them.

"Isamu came to my house." The Uchiha district could now be seen. "Sensei, will you help me?"

Kakashi nodded. He knew Sasuke could be a hot head and his anger was dangerous, he was worried at what could have happened. Hinata, her kids, would Sasuke's anger get the better of him to a point where he harmed them? When Naruto picked up speed, the worried man did to.

When they landed in the blue dojo room, what they saw inside all but broke their hearts. Hinata lay on the ground bleeding and bruised. Her chest heaved up and down for air. The kids scattered around her tending to any wounds they found.

_"Sasuke," _their minds cried, _"what have you done!"_

The youngest, Fuyuki, say by her head with wide sharingan eyes and a kunai in his small shaking hand as if to protect her. Hizashi was tenderly wiping the blood of her face, his pale white eyes bloodshot from crying. Asako and Arashi had pulled off her blue Uchiha jacket and were wrapping her arms. Arata held a towel to her abdomen, byakugan activated with a pale mournful face.

"Naruto," he said to the Hokage as the blond got closer, "save my mom." The towel was soaked in blood. "Please." A tear strayed out of his eye and fell down his cheek.

Naruto lifted a feather light Hinata up bridal style. "Kakashi, take them to my house." He didn't wait for the answer but rushed away determined to get the woman to a hospital.

He felt tears fall down his own cheeks as he carried her. Naruto may still be an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what that blood meant, and so had Arata. _"He never said a word about his unborn sister." _Naruto held the shivering girl closer, her eyes flickered under her eyelids. No doubt Saskue used mangekyou.

"Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry!"

Nothing would be able to save her heart from the loss. Nothing in the world. Not even her bright sunshine boy.

**#####**

**I hope you liked the read XD **

**It made me sad though. Awe. **

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah! Aren't I on a role! lol**

**again, thank you 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE for reviewing!**

**please people, i know there are others reading and it would really help me if their were more reviews. Please review**

**Do NOT own Naruto. **

**#####**

Ch. 4

Bittersweet

Naruto had called anyone he could think of to help. Tsundae had been ready at the hospital -Kakashi called- to whist Hinata away to an operating room. So while the blond spent the time pacing he called Neji and Hanabi; who decided to rebuild her bonds with he older sister at thirteen. Lastly he called Kurenai, Kiba and Shino.

Now that he was free of calling people, he paced back and forth nervously in the waiting room. Wearing familiar orange pants and a black jacket zipped open to reveal a green shirt.

"Naruto." He lifted up his head, blue eyes distraught. Neji stood before him dressed in a white shirt and brown pants, his pale eyes worried and face calm. Beside him was Hanabi, shifting from foot to foot like an impatient child.

"How is my sister," she bowed, "Hokage-sama?"

He couldn't answer. Thankfully he didn't have to yet. Right then Team 8 walked in. Kurenai's wine eyes were scared for the girl she saw as a daughter, Kiba looked like a confused puppy, Akumaru nudged his scared master, Shina as usual you couldn't really tell.

Then they bombarded him with questions to. The young Hokage couldn't get a break.

"Naruto how is she?"

"Dude, spit it out!"

What happened Naruto?"

Again the blond found himself in a position where he had to be the bearer of bad news. It seemed to come with the job. So he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, looking each person in the eyes; even Asuma -Kurenai's boy- who walked in behind her.

"Sasuke," he found him mind thinking over the person he saw as a brother, "Sasuke beat her." Neji clenched his fist and Kiba and his partner both growled.

"Oh good!" Tsuande walked up, he green robe flapping behind her and her shoes clipping on the ground. "You can come back with me." She walked off down a dim hall and motioned for us to follow. "She'll wake up soon." Tsunade's alluring eyes were grave.

They walked down the dim halls, the silence and darkness penetrating through their very hearts. Footsteps the only noise. No one talking. Not a sound but shallow scared breathing. The previous hokage came to a stop forcing them to stop as well.

She spoke in a quiet voice, eyes gazing blankly at the occupant inside the room. "She lost the baby." Kurenai stifled a sob behind her hand, closing her eyes to the tears.

"Mom..." A thirteen year old Asuma patted her back, his wine eyes unsure. She grabbed him close to her.

"I'll be fine." Still she held onto him for support. Tsunade opened the door and once again Kurenai was forced to stifle her sob, but still tears ran down her cheeks.

"...ata." Shino broke their silence with on strangled word.

Hinata was laid on the hospital bed like a forgotten toy. A crisp bandage wrapped around her head, pale face marked with a deep black bruise that went to her eyes down her cheek and stopped at he soft lips. around her neck a necklace of read hand prints. Her arms rested on top of the blankets with blotchy bruises and cuts stating her fair skin.

Kurenai rushed into the chair by her side and grabbed a limp hand. "Hinata!"

Kiba clenched a fist. "I'll kill him!"

"Take me with you." Neji mumbled, dark emotions glazing his face.

Hanabi held back her own tears as she sat on a chair opposite Kurenai and leaned her head on the bed. Pale eyes looked over her sisters form. Neji walked up to them silently and stood beside her. His face went to frowning to sad, trying hard to choose an emotion.

"The makgeyou." Naruto turned to Tsuande.

She sighed. "It's gone, but it was strong Naruto. He focused everything he could into that one. Who knows what state it left her in?" She turned to him. "Counted with the stress of losing a baby." The older blond shook her head. "Don't worry, Shizune is setting up counselor appointments."

It wasn't so usual for a ninja to receive counseling. But it brought down everyone's spirit to know that Hinata might really need it. It wouldn't be her first time, and all of them had taken it up on at least one occasion. It was just a sad thought to be reminded that this wasn't from a ninja conflicted. It was from her husband, the guy who should have protected her, the children.

Hinata was a kind girl, but she was tough and determined and had always held out. Plus they knew her, they knew she would refuse the help simply because she didn't want to waste anyone's time. She would put on a sweet smile and walk away. That was Hinata. It saddened them because they knew she would hide, and they would probably have to drag her there.

Neji turned to them with angry eyes. "Not only did he _beat _her, but he used mongekyou!" He clenched a fist and his fingernails drove into his palm. "She's my cousin, what did she ever do wrong?"

No doubt Hinata asked herself that all the time. All the times things went wrong, all her life. And oh, he knew. He knew, Hanabi knew, Kurenai knew, Kiba knew, Shino knew, and even Akamaru knew. They knew she asked herself everyday, 'what did I do?'

"Father lost his temper," Arata stood in the door way, "but that doesn't excuse anything." His brows knit together in anger.

"Arata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the eldest Uchiha.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei has the kids." His pale gray eyes flickered to his mom. "The baby, she's really gone?"

Seeing that the boy, no matter how calm he seemed, was upset. Naruto moved over to the door way and wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay to cry Arata." The blond man whispered in the boys ear.

Arata hesitatingly wrapped his own arms around the Hokages waist and sobbed. "Sh-shinobi don't s-show em-motion." He cried silently and the others could only gaze sadly at Hinata's eldest boy.

The man hugged him him tight. "I think that's a stupid rule. I cried a lot. Even on missions." He confessed.

The boy pushed away and wiped his tears. "What? Were you a crybaby?" Naruto laughed and patted his shoulder with a shrug.

"Mmnnmm." A sleepy tired mumble caught their attention. Hinata was waking!

Suddenly she sight up quick as a bullet, ignoring any pain she might have felt and placed her arms around her stomach. "I c-can't fe-eel her!" It struck them hard, not only that she seemed to know instantly, but also that she was stuttering. Something she hadn't done since she was eighteen. Her shaking hands gripped the blue hospital shirt she wore and salty tears flew out her eyes.

Kurenai protectively wrapped her in a hug, but Hinata didn't really seem to notice. "Kurenai-sensei... w-where's my b-baby?"

"Mom." Arata walked up to the bed and stood beside Hanabi before leaning himself into Kurenai's embrace so that he may snuggle up with his mother.

"Arata!" She cried out and hugged him close to her.

"She's gone mom." He whispered. No one really knew what to say as she sobbed into her son's small shoulder.

Naruto grew angrier seeing his fragile friend cry her heart out on her boys' shoulder.

"Asuma," he said to the tan boy leaning against a wall, "will you go to my house and watch the kids?"

"Uh, yeah." He tilted his head to the side, his curly bangs swaying with the movement.

"Tell Kakshi he is to look for teme and bring him to my office."

"N-Naruto?" The indigo haired girl lifted her head up, pale lavender eyes seeming so scared and fragile, like that of a child. It frightened the blond to see her like that. Like watching all those years she had spent crying tears and blood to build up the level of confidence she now carried around with he had suddenly been torn down.

"Yup, it's me." He gave her his fox grin.

Asuma turned to walk out the door, waving bye to his mom. "W-wait." The hurt girl turned to her son. "Go w-with him Arata. I'll be fi-ine." He grin was shaky.

Arata, not wanting to make his mom feel bad nodded and kissed her cheek before turning to follow Asuma. The older boy draped an arm around his shoulder and tried to cheer up the Uchiha. Once they were gone out the door Naruto jumped up and out the door waving his hands in the air.

"Oi!" But they were already gone as swiftly as any ninja.

"What Naruto?" Kiba turned his sad brown eyes to his old friend walking in through the door rather dejectedly.

"You shouldn't be loud in a hospital." Shino warned.

"Naruto, shut up." Tsuande crindged hoping he hadn't woken up any patients.

Hanabi and Neji stayed silent.

Naruto shook his head. "They'll find my stash of ramen! Do you have _any _idea how long and _hard _it was to hid it from my kids! They'll find it I just know they will!" He paced back and forth.

No one said a word. There was their Hokage, pacing the room and grabbing at his blond locks mumbling about his ramen. Most definitely, their Hokage was an idiot. But then, Hinata started to laugh. a bittersweet laugh that chocked on her tears. But, he was a kind idiot.

**####**

**Okay, here is chapter four XD**

**please review! and i hope y'all liked! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 5 :) i've gotten some good reviews for this! Heckyeah!**

**oh, check out my poll on my profile :) vote for a oneshot couple XD  
><strong>

**Thanks you 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE for reviews my chapters :)**

**thanks to Echo Uchiha , kanika-uchiha , and chrisgetsu45 for reviewing as well! It means a lot to me!**

**PLease review!**

**Do NOT own NAruto**

**####  
><strong>

Ch. 5

Safety

It's not that Hinata didn't appreciate the worry every one leaked out for her, it was just unnerving. She looked at them, Naruto still mumbling on about his ramen, Kiba scolding him and Shino standing up nodding his head. Tsuande looked ready to blow a vein, probably not good for her age, Kurenai still held her hand and so did Hanabi, hers was a little cold. Neji stood tall and straight looking both angry and sad all at once.

"Hinata," Neji asked her, sounding distant and far to her stuffy ears. She glanced at him, eyes glazed and disbelieving. Just now was she experiencing the shock and denial. "Are you okay?"

"You look a little pale nee-chan." Both of them were using familiarities only used by them when they were alone, but it seemed now that they were being a little overly sweet. So worried, it was etched deep into their faces.

"Y-yes." The pale girl cursed her stuttering, it gave all her secrets away.

No she was not fine, no, she might never be fine again. _She _was gone, Chise was gone. That was going to be her name, she was going to name her Chise. And Hinata tried so hard not to, not to be those people who brought themselves so down that they couldn't even function right, couldn't take care of anything. But she found herself leaning more and more into Kurenai's hug, wishing that she was little again and not a full grown woman with kids to take care of.

"You're crying." Naruto was standing by her bed, looking sad. And she was, the tears felt cool against her cheeks, a little swollen from her beating.

"S-she's go-gone." Was all she could say to him, to the boy she still loved more than just an idol, whom she viewed as the sun. But even he couldn't shine any light into her suddenly dark and gray world that felt so cold and lonely. His blue eyes could not shift her out of this depression, this feeling as if her heart had been ripped away with her baby.

And suddenly the world was closing in on her, it was like looking in Sasukes' bloody eyes that trapped her in a world of nightmares and illusions. But pain non the less. And she didn't want to go back, but still the walls were closing in and the kind faces of the people she called family were shimmering away.

"Hinata," Hanabi asked worriedly, but it fell on numb ears. She could hear the older girls breathing began to labor as her lavender eyes swirled about and the tears came harder with each painful intake of breath.

Hinata whimpered and Kiba cringe, knowing that his friend, the girl he thought of as a little sister was in so much pain. He couldn't bare to see it, the mental torture she was suffering.

"Hinata!" Tsuande caught on at what was happening and quickly instructed Hanabi and Kuernai to back off. When the did so, grudgingly, Hinata pulled up her knees and placed her head between them, long flowing indigo hair hiding her as she screamed and cried muffled sounds racking her hurt body. Tsunade eased her hand slowly on the young girls back, glowing green she rubbed circles on her spine.

"Shh," She soothed, amber eyes worried and sad. _If Naruto doesn't kill Sasuke, I will._

"It'll be okay Hinata," Naruto, clearly ignoring Tsuande knelt by the bed and took her shaking hand into his. His face normally happy and jubilant sad and scared. She glanced up at him slowly, labored breathing calming.

Neji thought of how much she resembled her younger self right there. When they were tiny she had this way about her that just made her seem so frail helpless, as if any thing could break her. Even a simple word.

"H-how?" A stray hand grabbed at her stomach. "Pl-please, t-t-te-ell me." She was crying again. "I w-was go-going to na-ame her C-Chise."

Once again Naruto grinned for Hinata his big and bright grin. On any normal day should would have turned red. But today wasn't normal. "That's a pretty name Hinata." He then looked around as if for any clues on how to help her, but no one really knew what to do. "I, I don't know how it'll get better, but it will, I promise my secret stash of ramen on it. You know, we can pray to Kami and ask her to be safe in happy up in the clouds or wherever little babies go and maybe she'll meet Jiraiya and he'll make her laugh. Did you know he's strangely good with babies? I think they laugh at him 'cause he's funny looking." Naruto blabbed on in one huge breath. Tsuande gave him a heartfelt look.

For a second, all Hinata could do was stare at him, her breath still labored and difficult while Tsuande rubbed a healing hand on her back to sooth the panic attack. Then suddenly Hinata threw herself forward and into Naruto's arms making the both crash to the white tilled floor with a _thwack! _

Hinata grabbed him in a tight hug, clinging to him with a vise grip while he awkwardly patted her back trying not the think about his smarting head. Because the small girl was crying into his shirt as if her world had broken, and maybe it had, but only for now. A look came onto Naruto's face that everyone knew well and it even mad Shino give a small smile. It was that determined straight face look with his blue eyes thoughtful and wise. He would help make it better.

"Don't worry Hinata," He declared to her, breaking his serious fabricade with a grin, "I'll make it all better, everything. I promise, and I don't go back on my word."

To Hinata, it was as if someone had shone some light into her new world. And she clung to that hope and it warmness, desperately like a child to it's mother. Naruto would protect her, her would be there _her. _And just for a minuet Hinata could smile again, almost forgetting the pain on her face and the knife wretched in her abdomen. She was just a small girl hugging her lifetime crush, a boy who promised to protect her.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto." She mumbled sleepily.

"Nee-chan." She turned her face to see Hanabi bending down near them, pale eyes worried and young face etched with fear.

"Hanabi," she mumbled reaching out a hand, un-clutching it from Naruto's shirt, she grabbed Hanabi's again. "I'm f-fine."

She sounded a little flat in her conviction, voice horse and nose stuffy from her tears, but she really meant it. She would be okay. She would try to be okay. Because she didn't have only herself to think about, she had her kids, and her friends and her family. But safe in Naruto's arms, for just a while she wanted it to be all about her.

"Hinata." Neji stood over them, "you didn't get hurt?"

"More likely Naruto got hurt from that fall." Shino commented.

"Well, he's got a hard head." Kiba chuckled and rubbed Akamaru's neck.

To Hinata it was like waking up from a dream, all their faces coming out of a fog that threatened to take hold of her soul. She squeezed into him tighter.

_Oh, Naruto-kun, please don't let go._

Soon she fell asleep, warm in the care of her friends. Her love. Family. And instead of the nightmares she thought she would have, she dreamed of a little pale baby girl with lavender eyes and indigo hair in the arms of non other than Jiraiya. And it sounded like he was telling her something, while still managing a glance at her chest. Maybe it was just because of the talk Naruto gave her, but it was something, watching that man nod with a serious look, holding her baby girl so close, Chise laughing reaching for his long white hair. Then he smiled one last time to her and said something more, before turning away. It was peaceful, it made Hinata feel a little bit better knowing her baby wasn't alone.

Still she cried even in her sleep, tear leaking onto Naruto. And she squeezed into his chest, hugging him tight.

_Thank you._

**#######**

**Well, how'd you like? **

**I'm sorry it might not be really cool, but I'm burnt out. Lol. Just got a job and school is a hassle. :) lol**

**PLease please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 of the Namikaze! **

**Sorry it took so long. But I will be able to upload this today, and the next chapter ( a longer one) should be up by tommorrow at least. **

**So please enjoy Hinata's diary entry:) lol**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**####**

Hinata's Diary:

I finally bought it! Dear new friend. You were so pretty, with purple colors and bright sunflowers adorning the cover, I just had to have you. It's embarrassing though, to have a journal. Even more so now that I'm an official gennin, I should be too old for this. But I've never had a journal, and like I said, you looked so pretty.

So can I tell you everything? Anything I want to? I'll pretend you're my best friend, someone I can tell anything to; my mother.

I can't tell this to anyone else, but I'm in love. I think it's love, right? I really admire this boy, he's bright as the sun and his eyes are very determined. He always acts really dumb, but it's funny. I like to watch him because he's not afraid to speak his mind like I am, and he trains so hard. I walked in on him training to throw kunai knifes when we were smaller and no one had taught him how. He was bad at it, but when he made the shot, I silently rejoiced with him. I think I really love this boy who's like the sun. He's…


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 The Namikaze**

**Please read and review:) I know you have all been waiting for this, so I hope you enjoyXD**

**It's was fun to write thisXD not sure why, maybe it's just cause I haven't written in so long! **

**I hope you all truely enjoy this one!**

**Do NOT own naruto**

**####**

End of Naivety 

"I found him." Neji growled out venomously, pushing a stumbling drunk Uchiha rather roughly into the Hokages room.

Naruto looked up from his empty palms lying on the desk like an open greeting and to his two childhood friends. Sasuke gazed at him with the comprehension of a drunkard, eyes glazed and un-able to understand the predicament he was in. All he knew was the annoying fact that an angry Hyuga was squeezing the life out of his forearms and that the Hokage looked strangely grown up without his smile and his clean robs on, face chiseled like stone set into a solemn glare.

"Let'm go." He slurred.

"Neji, sit Uchiha-san down." Neji almost too happily slammed the man into a chair.

"Hey! Dam'd Hyuga, was that matter?" He glanced around him, the spacious room dark and eerie in the night with twisting shadows reaching out at them.

"Neji," The Hokage placed his chin down to rest on clenched fists, "out."

They Hyuga did as told, grunting in a displeased fashion and strutting out with an angry stride. "Hinata needs me anyway," he bit out.

Sasuke smirked, "Not 'sama' rich boi?"

Neji swirled around and raised a fist, after all, there was no need for fancy fighting style to take out one drunk. Plus, he would have felt much better seeing the man bleed from the pounding of his fists.  
>"Neji out!" Naruto ordered, standing and slamming his hands onto the desk with a loud bang. Neji hearing the order, turned around, face red with anger and closed the door not to softly behind him. After the door was shut and Neji's footsteps could no longer be heard, Naruto gazed sadly at his best friend.<p>

The drunken Uchiha slumped in his seat. "Naru'o, was up?"

"I'm shocked to see how stupid my best friend can be."

"You's stupad all tha time." He slumped down further with his feet sprawled out in front of him. He looked tired, ragged and rough. "Got som'thin to drink?"

Naruto's face was hard set into a cold glare, "You've had plenty to drink."

"Dobe. Actin' tough." Sasuke smirked again, chilled a little by his friends enraged attitude. "Mr. Hokage."

The blond sighed, closing his eyes for a second to focus his thoughts. When he opened them again, it was as if he could set the world up in flames of blue determination.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you know what you've tonight?" His voice was strong and deep, demanding obedience.

"Drink." The drunk sat a little straighter.

"Before that."

Sasuke didn't answer, his fist clenched the sides on the chair so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"Saskue."

"I beat 'er!" He yelled at the head ninja, "Beat her so hard, she did't move." He glared at the moon outside. "Then drank."

"You have committed a crime, attacking your fellow shinobi as well as your own wife."

"Yeah…" He said in a rather indifferent way.

Naruto licked his lips. "As well as murder."

The drunken man felt his body turn cold. Murder? "Is Hinata dead!" He jumped out of his seat so fast that the chair flew back. Reaching across the table he grabbed Naruto by his shiny clean robes, but the Hokage just hung there limply.

"She's dead?" Sasuke couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to believe that he had just turned into his brother.

Naruto gently placed a hand on his captors' wrist, not feeling the deep red anger, but painful sympathy and pity. This man could never seem to leave behind his anger, and for that he would always lose everything. He would be consumed in his fire and suffer.

"Hinata lives." This is where it became hard.

As Hokage he had come to learn that sending people, kids, friends, off to their possible deaths was hard. Even the ANBU who would often disappear on a mission they were never meant to return from and they who themselves were prepared to take their own lives for that reason, was hard. Telling someone of their deaths, even harder. This was Sasuke, his best friend and brother, and he himself had just killed his own unborn child.

"Your daughter is dead."

Sasuke released his friend, utterly shocked to his core. Falling to the ground with a heavy thump, he sat there like a lost child. But he could not seem to cry, even though he had killed his own child and his brain was screaming at him _murderer, murderer! _He could not let a tear fall. He just sunk into a dark pit. He had become what he feared.

Naruto knelt down, now was not the time to be this man's friend, but his ultimate punisher. Placing a firm hand on Sasukes shoulder, the blond knew no words to comfort him, and if he did, he would not give them.

"Hinata Uchiha and her children will be living in my complex from now on. While the new head of the Hyuga clan is still working with her father, I cannot send her back yet and risk them taking advantage of her. So until Hanabi can make the decision herself, or Hinata chooses to go there, they will live with me." The Hokage swallowed the lump in his through, hating the feeling that he was striping his best friend bare of everything he had.

"You will spend a month in jail, and after that be temporary suspended, knock down to a genin level and you will not be doing any mission but a D, without pay, as volunteer work. Until you reach you're hours and are back up to chunin, then you can start going on missions again."

The raven haired man could only stare at Naruto. "And, you will have no contact with Hinata or her children. You will _not _be allowed to see any of them without their consent first. If you wish to know how they are doing, you may ask me."

"Naru-" He began in a broken voice, unable to make his once strong voice rise any louder. His black eyes weak and tired stared into the blue strong sky before him.

"Uchiha-san," Sasuke flinched at Naruto's strong voice. "I have always forgiven you," This time the blonds' voice was softer. "For everything you have ever done to me and my home, I have forgiven you. Simply because you are the person I call brother." He thought back to Hinata's shattered form and confidences, letting his anger build on that image of her sobbing heart, crying onto the shoulder of her eldest son. "Someday, I will forgive you for this, as I always do, but you must earn it."

With a wave of his hand two masked ANBU stood bowed before him. "Take him."

"Yes sir." The two cloaked men hidden by a dog and monkey mask, hefted up the drunk. Standing there with him handing between them, they stood for orders.

The man before them stood up and looked into Sasuke's eyes with such a firm strong determination of the nine tails itself. "As your Hokage, and a person who I hope is deemed with some humanity in him, the instant I put on these robes- I am no longer the boy to forgive my brother." There was no forgiveness in those blue eyes, even if Sasuke was to search forever, he would not find it until he'd reached the depths of anger first. He felt lowered, not only in rank, but in worth.

"You will not be forgiven by me like before, I will not be your ally. We are not naïve children anymore, who can carry that heart. I have more than me and you to consider now." Sasuke could only let his mouth hang open.

"Naruto…" The man knew, he knew he had been lucky to have someone back him up as much as Naruto. But there was nothing to say to him.

"Did you ever love her?" Naruto's head was down, and his voice a soft whisper. Hardly even heard.

The raven head had to think about that. Did he love Hinata? Even though it had been an agreement to live beside each other in mutual understanding enough to live and love their children whom weren't truly born out of love but need? For Naruto, love had always been simple to understand, but hard to obtain for a lot of his life. So when he loved, he truly and whole heartedly loved. Sasuke knew the deep depths of love though, he knew what it was to be loved, to love, and want love, and to lose it. It was possible he had loved Hinata, even if it was arranged. It was possibly he had wanted to love her, but couldn't. It was possible he wanted to try to learn to love her; he knew she would try to love him out of obligation, but he would never win her heart. But there were a lot of possibilities that he couldn't think of and could, but all he wanted was a drink as the ANBU dragged him off.

**####**

**I hope y'all liked, please review ;) **

**I'm eagerly waiting to hear what y'all think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel very smart -.- lol. i called the last chapter chapter. 8. it was 7. dang. o well. **

**Still waiting for a comment on Akatsuki Hime. I'm getting a little sad that my first fic is losing out. That's okay thow :)  
><strong>

**I'm trying to get down two or three chapters per fic, so it'll take some going.**

**My Tally:  
>AH: 2 chapters.<br>**

**The Namikaze: 1  
><strong>

**everything else: 0  
><strong>

** Konoha Kid's has been adopted by Echo Uchiha and she has asked to make a sort of continuation to What Happened to Gaara's Bear.  
><strong>

**I can't wait to see those XD  
><strong>

**Remember! 100 reviews on Akatsuki Hime = a one-shot on the wining couple XD the poll is up on my page, three votes per person. **

**so far Naru/Hina is wining at 24 votes!  
><strong>

**TenTen/Neji at 12  
><strong>

**Tem/Shika at 11  
><strong>

**Hina/Gaar at 10.  
><strong>

**so on and so forth, the numbers get smaller from there XD lol.  
><strong>

**There are more couples, if you want one to win, vote ;)  
><strong>

**Please read and review.  
><strong>

**Do NOT own Naruto  
><strong>

**###  
><strong>

Ch. 8

Hyuga

"Hokage-sama?" The blond had fallen asleep on his hand, propped up with a pen still in his other hand and a slight little snore with drool running down his chin. Naruto had been signing papers all night. First with Sasuke and Hinata, the reports written by both himself and Kakashi as well as Arata. Then the young boy, who walked in after his dad had been dragged by him, not even sparing the pathetic man a glance, confided in Naruto saying that in her anger his mom had declared the Hyuga kids.

That alone was a big claim. He was sure, Hinata meant no harm in her anger, but claiming her maiden name in the situation meant she might as well have thrown the Uchiha surname out the door and into the cold night. Just like a lone Uchiha this very bright morning, who laid shivering in a cell from a one to many drinks. With the sort of forced divorce, Hinata was now left without a surname, and while that wasn't bad per say, it could cause problems.

Naruto was just waiting for a Hyuga to come up and offer their home as a heaven for Hinata, her maiden name to all her and her kids, and undoubtedly a seal for her kids and maybe even her. The Hyuga weren't known for letting people go. While with Sasuke, that was the best protection he could provide. He knew from experience what it was to be sealed and having to bear it his whole life. That was a crime to him, and it would not be permitted on his kids.

He had tried to ban the seal, but the most he was doing was waning the Elders down. Neji had become his personal adviser in all things Hyuga, but they were a few years away from the ultimate goal. Tsunade had helpfully created a new seal, a safer one that could brand them all Hyuga but keep the eyes safe equally and wiithout drawbacks that the clan from both branches were afraid could backfire. Using Jiraiya's old sealing notes and his own father's work, she had accomplished the first one. So far, only Neji's child went without a seal on her head. That was only becasue on the back of her shoulder was a small little ironic bird shaped mark. If their were no drawbacks in her chakra control by the time she became a genin, and if no one could control her, if would be made official and everyone would forever have a new seal. If not, poor Sonoko would be branded and so would everyone else.

"Hokage-sama!" A strict voice loudly interrupted his sleep and the blond bolted up from his chair.

"What! No! My ramen!" Naruto blurted. Then, calming down and gazing around his familiar office he sank into his seat with a happy sigh of relief before setting his eyes on non other than Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hanabi.

"Oh." Naruto whipped the drool off with a sleeved arm and motioned to the chairs before his desk. "Have a seat Hiashi-sama. Hanabi-sama." He wished he could roll his eyes, but Naruto had learned from a few beat downs by Tsunade that being disrespectful would cause him pain should she ever find out again.

"I was informed about the Uchiha incident by Hanabi." Naruto briefly set his gaze on Hinata's little sister.

She had grown into a strong type of beauty compared to her sisters more gentle one. She was twenty-five now, tall, healthy and strong with a fierce determination plastered on her face. She did what was respectful and expected of her to serve her village and clan. Hiashi was preparing for retirement and was spending a few more years co-working with his youngest.

Right now though, when she caught Naruto's look, all she could do was helplessly shrug and briefly wipe back a tear. Hanabi was worried about Hinata. She hoped family would help her feel better, but knew it was risky. Her father loved both his children, in her mind they were equal in love if not in strength. But Hyuga's were awkward about affection and sometimes grew arrogant with there power. The Hyuga elders could be even worse, and would put a life before their eyes.

Hiashi bowed deeply before taking a seat slightly surprising his Hokage. "I wish to thank you for saving my daughters life." Hanabi too bowed respectfully and gratefully before she sat next to her father.

His face had aged in the years. Eyes wise and tired, wrinkles from a stoic face and graying hair.

"It wasn't a problem. Hinata is my friend." Naruto nodded with a small smile, relaxing back into his chair. Looking them over he raised a shiny blond eye brow. "Is that all you wish to say?"

"No sir." Hiashi grew serious. "I wish to have my eldest move back into her rightful clan." Hanabi tapped her foot. She wanted her sister back on the same compound with her, she wanted to protect her and see to her nieces and nephews safety.

Naruto leaned onto his desk and the sun shone onto the side of his face, jutting out his determined face and bright blue eyes. Once again he leaned on his hand. "No can do."

Hiashi was stumped. He half expected this already. It was no secret to him that his own daughter still went stiff around him, feared him maybe, and that her friends were occasional known to turn her and her kids away from his direction if they saw him coming before she did.

"Why is that Naruto-sama?"

Naruto was only slightly amused the man would ask that question. "Can you grantee she and her kids would not be branded or scorned?"

Hiashi didn't answer. "What about you Hanabi?" He hated laying the dirt on her, but she was the future head. "What do you think would happen if I let her take the Hyuga name and home once more?"

Hanabi looked him straight in the eyes. "I do not yet have the full power to protect my sister or her kids..." She paused, hating to admit her weakness. "Nor does my father." Another pause. Hanabi didn't like admitting that her father had a weakness, but she wasn't a child any more. And he was just a man.

Her Hokage nodded his head for her to continue and she sighed. "Weather or not, if we are out voted by the council, she will be at their mercy, not ours."

"That is bad?" Naruto assumed. Who was worth, the father who Hinata and her friends felt dissed her most of her life, or the Hyuga's who didn't even have a father bond to her?

"Yes." Hiashi answered this time. "Naruto-sama, I know you and you're friends do not think I love my daughter. I do. Admittedly, I have gone about it the wrong way."

_Damn right you have! She had so many inferiority complexes as a kid and most all of her life!_

"But, I do want what's best for her. In this time, she should be taken home with family."

"Well," Naruto looked at the two before him. "No. You said so yourself just right now. If she takes up the name again, if she goes back, the Hyuga Elder's can rule you out and have her sealed. And you, out of your rules and pride will step back and let it happen."

"I thank you for standing up for the new seal decision but that cost you a lot of leeway with you're elders and right now, they will you that against you." He waved a hand to keep the older man silent. "Even if you love your daughter, no one but you two seem to really know that." Hanabi looked down guiltily. While Hiashi had been tough to make is daughter strong, it didn't exultantly protect her from people who felt it was okay to treat her wrose becasue her father did so to.

"It will cause the sealing on her and her kids."

The Hokage stood up and looked out the window to his town, but only seeing Hinata shattered and broken. He wondered for a second, what it would be like to be turned down by you're father while not knowing the reasons, to grow up thinking you were hated and feeling scared to be in your own home. What was it like the day Hiashi told Hinata she was to be wed to a man she had never really loved, then agreeing in hope that the same father would respect her more for living for then clan. Maybe Hinata still didn't know the reasons for her life.

Everything about the Hyuga's was always for the clan. For the sake of the clan. Damn it, they were Konohagakure ninjas, and people first. If he let her go back with them, if she loved them still or not, Hinata would be broken again. All becasue a clans pride had ruined the morality in it's people. Not all, not completely, but enough with the strength.

"No Hiashi-sama. I'm sorry Hanabi, I know you want her safety." He turned back to them and they caught a few tears fall clean and pure out his eyes. "I cannot watch her be broken again. And you know it will. Hanabi, you saw her."

She nodded her head. She had. Hinata didn't look anymore like the strong women and kunoichi she had grown up to be, but like a torn shadow of her childhood.

"Where will she go? Sir?" Hanabi quietly asked him. Naruto stood before them in he newly clean white robbed, towering over them with his gaze.

He grinned suddenly. "With me."

The two Hyuga's momentarily felt their jaws drop. "Is that all for today?"

They stood and bowed. "I would like, for the girl to be buried with our name at least. She deserves something there."

Naruto nodded his head. "I will ask. Thank you Hiashi-sama." They set out for the door but before he fully left from sight following after Hanabi's slumped shoulders, Naruto spoke out to him with a blessing of hope. "And, if you wish to, you can always come over and visit. I'm sure you're grand kids would love to know their grandfather. You can make up with Hinata, explain to her the reasons why she thinks you don't love her. Fix things. I can tell you want to. It may be awkward, but it's progress."

Hiashi gazed at him and with a final nod of accomplishment, walked away. "I hope you enjoy ramen and a lot of noise though!" Naruto called out loud after him in a teasing way, knowing full well that the Hyuga did not.

**###**

**This one got long on me XD yay! I think.  
><strong>

**I wanted to make Hiashi a jerk in this one, but I think I'm going to try and mend his reputation. Or, he'll mend his own in other words:)  
><strong>

**I hope y'all like. Please read and review  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am happy to have new comments on Akatsuki Hime! getting close to 100, hurry and vote if you haven't yet ;)  
><strong>

**And although it does no good to say so here, but I got a question about the whole Sasuke hates Itachi deal. I wouldn't actually leave it out! XD ;)  
><strong>

**It's ganna make a full blow back. This sauske isn't as stupid as the anime one. (sorry if you love that one, but going with a crazy snake for power and abandoning everything. Doesn't sound smart to me. Then again, neither does revenge...so...o well.)  
><strong>

**You'll see what I have planed for him XD and Itachi, and everything else.  
><strong>

**Back to The Namikaze!  
><strong>

**I hope y'all enjoyed the update!  
><strong>

**Please oh pretty please with a cherry on top. Please read and review. :)  
><strong>

**You're not ganna enjoy this thow ;) becasue it's sooo short...lol  
><strong>

**Do NOT own Naruto  
><strong>

**####  
><strong>

Ch. 9

Hinata's Diary:

Well mother,

I realized I haven't told you about my team yet. My team, Team 8, is lead by a genjutsu user. Kurenai-sensei is really pretty and very strong. I hope I'll be strong like her one day! She's also very nice.

It's a little obvious my team is a tracking team. We have Kiba Inuzuka and his friend Akamaru, a cute little dog. And though he's really loud, he's fun to have around. Next is Shino Aburame, he's a very quiet boy, but seems nice and genuine. I don't really mind about his bugs, but I think he likes to put small little bugs on Kiba for fun.

Then there's me, a Hyuga. I'm not all that strong, and I'm shy, and weak. I hope I don't bring down my team. They all seem to think I'm fine being me, but I'm not so sure that'll get us through the Chunnin exams.

Did I tell you mom? We'll be entered in the chunnin exams! It'll be scary, but all the other teams are going to. Neji-nii-san's team is, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Also, Naruto's team. I hope he does great and that I don't have to fight him. He wouldn't want to fight a weakling, but I'll cheer him on!

I also heard something, their calling our three teams, Team 7 (Naruto's team), Team 8, and Team 10, they're calling us The Rookie 9.

What do you think mom? I hope you can hear me. I miss you. Wish us luck.


End file.
